


Matcha Cookies

by JadesDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadesDevil/pseuds/JadesDevil
Summary: He was by the stroller in two quick strides, not bothering to look at the stranger before he started prying Takeshi away from him - Daichi was well aware about how much his con’s ‘hair tugs’ hurt and he wasn’t going to let an innocent stranger get caught in the crossfire.“I’m so sorry about hi-Takeshi let him go.” Daichi carefully pried his son out of the stroller and away from the stranger. Takes immediately let go of his hair and started grabbing for Daichi’s face - in just a few seconds, Takeshi’s hands found themselves busy trying to grab onto Daichi’s hair.ORI started writing this because I was really fidgety please don't judge me
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Matcha Cookies

“You’ve been really co operative today Takeshi.” Daichi said to the top of the baby stroller, he wasn’t expecting an answer. “I’ll stop by the convenience store and get your favourite crackers, how does that sound?” 

Once again, Daichi wasn’t expecting his ten month old to actually answer. 

A year ago a well spent weekend would going out with his friends and coming home just drunk enough to forget about all the work he had, now weekends were exclusively for him to spend time with his son while running errands. 

He wouldn’t have it other way. 

Daichi knew he wasn’t the best dad, it was hard to juggle his job while being a single parent - but he was trying his best. 

“The skies are closing up.” Daichi told his son entering the convenience store. “Think it’s going to rain?” 

He earned himself a gurgle as a response for that. 

They didn’t need to do much today, having already visited the park and the post office earlier - so the only place they had to go before returning home was the convenience store. If it rained, Daichi would try his best to sit it out with Takeshi inside a cafe. 

He was manoeuvring the stroller with one hand and holding his shopping basket in the other one as he walked through the aisles and spoke softly to his son about his opinions on all the food. 

“I’m lactose intolerant.” He whispered, putting a small cartoon of milk in his basket. “But you’re not and I want you to enjoy the things I didn’t as a child.” Daichi was already thinking of what all he’s make Takeshi when his teeth finally came in - cooking was something he always enjoyed but cooking for someone else just made the experience more enjoyable. 

Daichi checked off everything he needed for Takeshi - diapers were coming from an online store so he skipped them, baby food and crackers - before moving on to the snacks section to pick out his favourite things to eat while working. 

He found his squid rice crackers and cream raisin sandwich packs pretty easily, not the only thing Daichi needed was Matcha cookies. 

“Takeshi, do mind staying here for a minute?” Daichi crouched in front of the stroller to get a good look at his son. “I’m going to be back in just a minute, but there are too many people in that aisle.”

Takeshi chewed on the stuffed animal in his hands. 

Daichi took it a yes. 

Quickly, he squeezed his way through the already crowded aisle to where his matcha cookies usually were and - 

Empty. 

The entire display of them was wiped clean, which made him stand there and stare for a bit. In all his years of buying them from this exact store this was the first time they were completely out of stock. They had never exactly been popular, so why was the entire display raided today? After doing a quick scan of his surroundings to check if the cookies got misplaced, Daichi went back to where he left Takeshi - matcha cookies were going to have to wait another day. 

“Takeshi.” Daichi drawled out the ‘i’ as he approached his son. “Looks like we can’t find the Matcha cookies today bud, but on the bright side we ca-huh?” He stared open mouthed at the stranger uncomfortably crushed down in front of the stroller. All he could make out was Takeshi’s chubby little baby had was pulling at the stranger’s silver hair. 

“Takeshi.” He repeated, a newfound sense of purpose in Daichi’s voice. Yes, he was going to save this unsuspecting stranger from his son. 

He was by the stroller in two quick strides, not bothering to look at the stranger before he started prying Takeshi away from him - Daichi was well aware about how much his con’s ‘hair tugs’ hurt and he wasn’t going to let an innocent stranger get caught in the crossfire. 

“I’m so sorry about hi-Takeshi let him go.” Daichi carefully pried his son out of the stroller and away from the stranger. Takes immediately let go of his hair and started grabbing for Daichi’s face - in just a few seconds, Takeshi’s hands found themselves busy trying to grab onto Daichi’s hair. 

He had gotten his hair cut shirt two weeks after Takeshi had taken a sudden interest into hair grabbing. 

“Sorry about that.” Daichi apologised to the stranger. “His favourite thing to do is play with people’s hair - I’m actually surprised he let go so easily.” The stranger was a little shorter than him but the first thing Daichi noticed was how pale his hair was. Or maybe the first thing he noticed was the beauty mark under his eye. Or was it how bright his eyes actually were. 

Maybe he noticed all of him in one go. 

“Uhm…I’m - I’m really sorry about him, Takeshi has a fascination with hair.” Daichi awkwardly apologised for the third time, he hoped that the stranger didn’t notice the way he stuttered over his words. 

If he did, he didn’t show it. “Well that explains why your hair is cut so short.” 

How was Daichi supposed to respond to that? He knew that he wanted to keep talking to him, but his brain had so conveniently decided that right now was when it would stop cooperating. 

“So, you come here often?” Daichi says after what feels like too long of a silence. Maybe he’s imagining the way that the man’s eyes flicker to his arms more than once - he really hopes he isn’t. 

“I’m actually a kindergarten teacher, so sometimes I come here to pick up treats for the kids.” He motions to his shopping cart full of the familiar green wrapping of Matcha cookies. 

So that’s where they went. 

Daichi thinks that he wouldn’t really mind not getting his matcha cookies for this week if it means that a class would get to eat them - yes, Daichi thinks. He’s doing this for the kids, definitely for the kids. 

“Not to be rude.” The stranger clears his throat and Daichi suddenly realises that he doesn’t even know his name. “You don’t seem like the kind of person who goes grocery shopping on a Saturday with his son, is there a special occasion? Doing some surprise shopping for the Mrs?” 

Daichi knows what he’s doing. 

Daichi knew he was fairly attractive for a single father in his late twenties, and when people saw him with Takeshi outside they wanted to know if he was single or not. Besides, The man in front of him wasn’t really the best at hiding the way he stared at his arms. 

“Actually, it’s just Takeshi and I.” He let out an award chuckle he knew far too well from practice. Now he was going to give Daichi a look of pity, and say something about how lucky Takeshi was to have a father like him. 

The stranger smirked instead. “Well that’s a relief, I can ask you for your name now.”

The man takes a step closer and Daichi blanks out. His name? He’d never met someone so straightforward before, they all seemed to show at least a little bit of pity - mostly forced, before moving onto other topics. “I’m uh…I’m Daichi Sawamura.” 

“Sugawara Koushi.” The man in front of him held his hand out and Daichi shook it with the one that wasn’t holding Takeshi. “My friends call me Suga, but I wouldn’t mind if you called me Koushi, actually.” 

The stranger - no, Sugawara. Sugawara seemed to grin at Daichi’s obvious shock before turning to Takeshi like he hadn’t done a single thing. 

“Takeshi-kun, would you like a matcha cookie, I’m sure I have some extra.” Sugawara grinned, bending down just to pick up a cookie from his own shopping cart. Daichi watched closely as he Takeshi uncurled himself from his position holding onto Daichi and took a long look at Sugawara. 

There was a moment of silence. 

Then Takeshi lunged forward, grabbing onto Sugawara’s hair and tugging it, whispering a garbled ‘pretty’ while staring at Daichi. 

“Ouch, ouch, fuck - oh my god, ow.” Sugawara let out a string of curses and tried to pry himself away, that only made Takeshi’s grip all the more tighter. 

Daichi laughed again, when it wasn’t him- Takeshi’s hair pulling was actually amusing but he didn’t really want this pretty stranger swearing near his son. “Takeshi that’s not very polite baby.” Daichi explained with a sigh. When Takeshi turned to look at his father, Daichi carefully pulled him away from Sugawara’s hair. “If you like looking at his hair, you should ask - how would you like if I pulled your hair?” 

By now, Takshi’s hands were tucked into Daichi’s side and he was looking at his dad with wide eyes, Dachi knew he didn’t understand most of what he was saying but maybe hearing the same words over and over again would do something to his son, then again - maybe not. What was important right now was the fact that Takeshi was a safe distance from Sugawara. 

“I’m going to need you to repay me after that, Sawamura san.” Sugawara rubbed the back of his head and frowned at Takeshi. 

Daichi raised an eyebrow, usually strangers would awkwardly say that it was okay and go on with their own days - but he already guessed that Sugawara was far from ‘usual’ strangers. 

“I think you owe me at least a date after that.” Sugawara smiled innocently. 

Daichi raised an eyebrow. So this was what he was playing at. 

“I’d need to get your number for that.” Daichi couldn’t believe was flirting in the middle of the grocery store - and Takeshi of all people was doing the job of being a wingman. 

Before he could think too much about the ethics behind him unknowingly using his son as a way to get a date, Sugawara was already handing Daichi his phone and typing in his number with his free hand. 

“I should get going now, but I’ll text you soon, yeah?” Sugawara waved at Takeshi and squeezed Daichi’s arm a second too long to be considered as friendly before walking away to the cashing counter. 

He had to thank Takeshi for landing him a date with the cute stranger with pretty hair once he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I wrote because I was really fidgety and needed to take out my energy somewhere so I came up with this little meet-cute fic !! Please enjoy and comments and Kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
